Mirai
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Taichi está confundido, no sabe qué estudiará ni en qué es bueno... eso lo mantiene angustiado y haciéndose raros cambios de peinados. Para el Proyecto 1-8 Las Mendigas fickeras II ** Reto de Jacque-Kari**


Reto de **jacque-kari**

 **Pairing:** Un fic centrado en Taichi

 **Características:** Un Taichi de casi dieciocho años alega que su cabello tiene una "crisis de identidad", por lo que lleva semanas cambiándose el look (y quiero una mención de algunos, desde conservador a otros muy locos), pero la verdad es que el problema es más profundo de lo que parece. A pocas semanas de terminar la preparatoria todavía no tiene idea de qué quiere hacer con su vida ni mucho menos ha entregado su formulario con las carreras a las que quiere postular a su profesor. Quiero ver qué es lo que piensa, si es que tiene opciones o no, si a lo mejor le da miedo elegir algo, pero por sobre todo el cómo llega a decidirse por ser diplomático (y por ende estudiar Ciencias Políticas o Relaciones Internacionales). Puede que alguien lo ayude y dejo la elección de esa persona a quien tome el reto. Puede ser desde una opción más lógica como Sora a alguien de quien nunca hubiera esperado un consejo.

 **Género:** Humor/Amistad, aunque si se da algún otro no hay problema.

* * *

 **MIRAI**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

El futuro, el futuro… ¿Qué iba a hacer Taichi Yagami a futuro?

El moreno se golpeó los labios con el lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos inconscientemente, en su otra mano tenía el formulario que el profesor Daigo Nishijima le había entregado por tercera vez ya que los dos anteriores los había perdido.

—futbolista… - susurró mirando el patio a través de la ventana y sonrió.

No había sido tan difícil.

Se rascó la cabeza con el mismo lápiz y escribió ordenadamente lo que había pensado. Miro la hoja con una ceja alzada, habían más líneas que rellenar, más círculos que cerrar. ¡Demonios! Esto era importante, ¿Por qué a sus 17 años le obligaban a decidir algo de tal envergadura y que iba a decidir todo su futuro? ¡¿Todo?!

—¡Todo! – exclamó sin darse cuenta que el salón quedaba en completo silencio.

Sora, sentaba frente a él, lo miró divertida. Hacía días que su amigo no dejaba de hablar de la hoja de carreras y su frustración al no poder llenarla.

—¿Mister Yagami? – habló la profesora de inglés – Do you have something to tell us? Maybe is important.

—No… no, it's not important. Nothing at all, sorry – dijo en un muy buen inglés.

—Ok, so let's continue.

Sora antes de darse la vuelta, le sonrió e indicándole la hoja le dijo:

—Idiomas no estaría mal… - La pelirroja iba a volver a su posición, pero miró a su amigo por sobre el hombro y con ternura agregó: —Me gusta como te ves con el cabello así. Me gusta más que el de anteayer.

Taichi le sonrió de vuelta y se sonrojó un poco. Esa mañana había decidido peinar su cabello hacia atrás y hacerse una pequeña coleta, lo había visto en uno de sus jugadores de football favoritos y quiso imitarlo.

EL comentario de Sora, duró un par de minutos en su cabeza, miró la hoja entre sus manos y otra vez la misma angustia.

¿Idiomas?, el profesor Nishijima también le había dicho eso en una oportunidad.

Lo anotó en la línea debajo de donde escribió futbolista sin estar muy convencido.

Quizás necesitaba ayuda, él solo no podía decidir por sí mismo… además un poco de ayuda nunca estaba de más. Eso le decía Sora cada vez que quería llegar al arco por su cuenta y dejaba de lado a sus demás compañeros de equipo.

Tal vez, elegir una carrera… era como jugar football, te apoyas en tus compañeros, pero a fin de cuentas vas solo hasta el arco. Y anotas, anotar un gol debía ser como elegir la carrera correcta, porque esa misma sensación debía sentirse al saber que hiciste lo que se debía hacer. ¿o no?

El timbre lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato y antes de que Sora le preguntase cualquier cosa salió corriendo a las canchas a hablar con su entrenador.

.

.

Pateó una piedra que fue a dar directo a las piernas de Yamato. El rubio giró molesto, dispuesto a decirle un par de palabras al que osó a golpearlo, pero cuando lo hizo un desanimado Taichi caminaba cabizbajo.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – inquirió con cara de pocos amigos, luego pestañeó un par de veces y ahogó una risa al ver su pelo tomado - ¿Te reconciliaste con el cepillo? ¿Fue en buenos términos?

—Ja ja – habló el moreno sin mucho ánimo y pasó por su lado cargando su bolso deportivo al hombro – Pues tú también deberías hablar con el cepillo de vez en cuando.

—¿De qué hablas? Me peino todos los días.

Taichi paró de golpe y miró el cabello de Yamato inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Era broma? Siempre estaba tan o más desordenado que el del Yagami. No era posible que Yamato se peinara todas las mañanas si quedaba así.

—Lo que tú digas… - se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

—¿Estás bien? – el rubio apresuró el paso para ir a un lado de su mejor amigo – Ya llevas más de una semana haciéndote tontos peinados. ¿Por qué no lo cortas y ya?

Pero Taichi no le interesó entablar una conversación alrededor de su alocado cabello, por lo que él estaba pasando era una crisis existencial mucho más complicada que no saber cómo demonios ordenarse las mechas para el día siguiente.

—¿Qué escribiste en la hoja de carreras? – preguntó en voz baja, casi con vergüenza.

—Tonterías… - Yamato se llevó el bolso a la espalda sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. El tema no le acomodaba ya que en cuando lo entregó, hace tres días, no estaba seguro de las respuestas - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Aún no entregas en tuyo? Había plazo hasta el lunes.

—El profesor Nishijima me dio una semana más.

No faltaba mucho para que salieran de la preparatoria cuando dos chicos, uno de su mismo año y otro menor de acercaron donde Taichi corriendo. Le comentaron acerca de un problema con respecto al campeonato y que el entrenador había dicho que, si no estaba el equipo listo para mañana, quedarían fuera.

El moreno suspiró, había sido su culpa por olvidar hacer la nómina.

Yamato los acompañó a las canchas y tras casi una hora de conversación, o más bien, convencimiento eficaz por parte de Taichi todo quedó zanjado satisfactoriamente.

.

.

Si no fuera por Taichi, Mimi se habría caído por las escaleras por prestar más atención a su celular que a su alrededor.

En agradecimiento, le invitó un jugo.

—Me gusta así de lado – indicó la castaña tocando la cabeza de éste – te ves como esos profesores universitarios, te faltan solo los anteojos.

El asintió ante el cumplido.

La cafetería no estaba muy llena y ambos se sentaron en una esquina cerca de los ventanales.

Taichi miró a su amiga, sopesando si ella, con su forma de ser tan distraída – sí, mucho más que él – podría ayudarle con su problema.

Así que le lanzó la pregunta sin pensarlo con demasía.

—Mimi, ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

—¿ah? – dejó el mensaje que escribía a medias y miró al moreno parpadeando varias veces, como si la pregunta la hubiese pillado muy desprevenida – pues… algo que no me haga leer mucho, no me gusta leer. ¿Has visto cuanto tienen que leer los estudiantes de Leyes? Son libros gigantescos y gruesos y… antiguos – la voz de la castaña sonaba cansada con solo decirlo – Quizás me incline por la danza, aunque… nutrición también me llama la atención. Estuve viendo el otro día en la televisión…

Más de la mitad del descanso se le fue a Taichi oyendo a su amiga hablar primero de nutrición, después pasó por cocina, de alguna forma extraña el modelaje apareció entre medio junto con enfermería, pero fue rápidamente desechado porque la sangre y los enfermos, no, que pereza cuidarlos.

Casi al final del monólogo, aparecieron dos compañeras de curso de Mimi que le pidieron ayuda con la revista del mes para que escribiera una pequeña reseña de las diferencias entre la moda en Nueva York y la de Tokyo.

Mimi se fue alegando que, si bien, no quería hacerlo, necesitaba caerles bien a sus compañeras porque desde que había llegado de Estados Unidos había cierto clima de tensión para con ella.

Taichi se quedó pensando, sin querer, en todos los tipos de tensiones que existían entre los países en la actualidad y si hicieran algo parecido a lo de Mimi, poner de su parte y tratar de caerse bien, en vez de apuntarse con las armas, sería distinto.

Quizás el podría…

Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, provocando que el cabello se le desordenara.

Maldijo entre dientes por ello.

.

.

Su hoja seguía teniendo solo dos líneas completadas: futbolista e Idiomas y ninguna de las dos lo terminaba por convencer.

—¿Qué haces?

Hikari entró al cuarto de su hermano con un par de camisetas dobladas en sus brazos que se apronto a dejar sobre el escritorio.

—Nada – suspiró poniéndose de espaldas contra el colchón para mirar el techo de su habitación.

Hikari vio la angustia en el rostro del moreno y de un solo movimiento le arrebató la hoja que sostenía.

—¡Hey! Es mío – se levantó molesto y trató de quitárselo, pero Hikari ya corría al salón leyendo en voz alta - ¡Devuélvemelo!

—Hermano – dijo la castaña que se había subido al sillón para escapar de Taichi - ¿En serio? ¿Futbolista? ¿Idiomas?

—Si te vas a reír… - amenazó apuntándola con el índice.

—No, no me voy a reír…. Sólo que tú puedes ser mucho más que esto – le extendió la hoja, pero Taichi no se movía de su sitio – el football es tu hobbie, idiomas… es como para ser profesor, ¿no? Porque lo otro es ser traductor.

—No sé en qué más soy bueno – y por la voz con la que esa frase salió, parecía realmente preocupado.

Hikari aprovechó la altura que le daba estar sobre el sofá y se inclinó sobre Taichi para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hermano, eres bueno en muchas cosas. Sólo que no te das cuenta.

.

.

A Sora se le cayó el bolso al suelo cuando entró al salón y notó que el asiento de su mejor amigo era ocupado por su mejor amigo, pero con el cabello corto.

—¿Qué pasó? – preguntó nerviosa llegando a su lado - ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes que no demoré ni dos minutos en peinarme hoy en la mañana? Sólo salí de la ducha, me sequé con la toalla y ¿ya estaba listo?

La pelirroja abrió la boca, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Sonrió para sus adentros y solo para sí reconoció que se veía realmente guapo con ese corte.

.

La clase de historia no era divertida, nunca lo era, pero cuando recibió su nota de la última prueba que habían tenido y vio un 100 remarcada en la esquina superior derecha no pudo evitar alegrarse. No había estudiado mucho, pero las preguntas no estaban complicadas y el ensayo que escribió al final le llevó una felicitación por parte del profesor.

—Eres bueno debatiendo Yagami, en exponer ideas e intermediación. ¿Has pensado en Relaciones Internacionales? Muy buen ensayo – repitió antes de volver al frente del salón.

.

.

—Yo creo que, si vuelve a suceder, debemos hacer todo lo posible para minimizar los daños. No podemos arriesgarnos a que las personas vivan con miedo una vez más.

Estaban todos en la oficina de Koushirou.

Yamato había sacado el tema a conversación aduciendo, que, con lo frágil que se encontraba todo luego de que la gran batalla finalizara, podrían haber infecciones a futuro. Nada debía darse por sentado.

Sora a su lado guardó silencio.

Mimi tomó instintivamente la mano de Koushirou que la apretó para darle tranquilidad.

Hikari en una esquina, Takeru en otra, Meiko sentada y Joe escribiendo un mensaje que terminó atolondradamente colocando un corazón que trató, por todos los medios, que nadie viese.

Sólo Taichi habló y ninguno lo interrumpió durante todo el tiempo que lo hizo. Yamato trató de rebatir al final, pero fue en vano. Los argumentos que exponía el moreno no permitían contradecirlo, porque todos eran correctos.

Para amenizar el ambiente que se había vuelto bastante denso, Joe pidió unas pizzas, Mimi colocó karaoke y, aunque le costó más de media hora, convenció a Yamato para cantar juntos. Sora reía al ver la cara de fastidio que puso el rubio en un principio, pero éste terminó cantando tres temas más junto a la castaña, porque todos decían que Mimi cantaba mejor y él no estaba de acuerdo.

Taichi también terminó riendo.

—Ciencias políticas – le dijo Meiko en voz baja. El Yagami la miró alzando una de sus cejas, ella se sonrojó bastante – supe que estás con problemas para llenar tu hoja de carrera.

El Yagami sacó un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo pasó a la pelinegra que, mirando a todos lados, lo desplegó.

 **Opción uno:** Ciencias Políticas.

 **Opción dos:** Relaciones Internacionales.

 **Opción tres:** Economía.

Habían más, pero las tres primeras eran las que tenían al moreno de buen humor y para ello debió conversar con el profesor de historia durante horas, luego con el profesor Nishijima y darse cuenta que él tenía habilidades que desconocía y que siempre estuvieron allí.

No era solo el capitán de su equipo de football, ni el que hablaba bien en clases de inglés.

Él, desde un inicio, fue un líder, fue un intermediario… fue mucho más.

La canción cambió, se desordenó su cabello corto y caminó al centro para quitarle el micrófono a Yamato.

Todos lo miraron con cara de negación, pidiendo que por favor no cantara.

—¿Saben? Los voy a sorprender – sonrió.

Y así lo hizo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jacque, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Porque me encantó que Taichi sea más protagonista aún de lo que ya es. Tomé tu reto porque le amo *3***

 **Bueno eso ya lo sabes XD**

 **Me traté de apegar lo más posible a TRI, pero post TRI, una mezcolanza entraña.**

 **Espero que sea de tu agrado, estamos en contacto**

 **Nos leemos ;)**

 **Pd.1 Mirai = futuro.**

 **Pd.2 Han escuchado el cd que salió hace poco de todos cantando? Ahh! Yo lo tengo en mi celu y la canción de Taichi me encanta :3**

 **Pd.3 Si soy tan ñoña :/**


End file.
